Buscando a mi estrella
by akkuma
Summary: Amu quien ha tenido una infancia dificil,se convierte en una estrella aunque no lo sabe, por primera vez hara nuevos amigos y nacera el primer amor,pero las batallas son complicadas y sus enemigos no se lo dejan muy facil. CAP4 SUBIDO. !AMUTO!
1. Introducion

Hola!-volvi a fanfiction antes de empezar este prologo de mi nuevo fic os aviso que no sefuire con "encuentrame" ya que no me gustaba como me quedaban los capitulos, ademas eran algo cortos asi que empeze a practicar hacciendo historias y se me ocurrio una buena historia que será de romance, drama, y de magia, y ademas en este fic no existiran los charas bueno pues aqui va la introducion , espero que os guste y recordad que los personajes no me pertencen a mi si no a peach-pit.

**AmuPov.**

Otro dia aburrido, mire otra vez hacia mi reloj y aun faltaba media hora para las cuatro de la tarde, fui a mi mochila cogi mi libreta de fisica y quimica y empeze a estudiar, mis dias eran monotomos me levantaba iva al insituto, cuando se acaba volvia a mi casa comia y estudiaba todos los dias, me gustaría que mis dias cambiaran y que fuesen mas alegres y divertidos, pero eso es casi imposible.

Mire hacia la ventana y hoy hacía un dia precioso asi que decide dar una vuelta. Cuando me levante me mire en espejo en verdad no era una preciosidad medía un metro y 65 centimietros mi cuerpo noera nada especial tenia una 85 de pecho era bastante fraca y tenia la piel blanca, creo que lo unico bello de mi cuerpo sería mi pelo que era de un color rosa, algo ondulado que siempre lo tenia recogido en dos coletas ya que no me gustaba demasiado, me cambie de ropa y salí a dar una vuelta

Llegue a una pequeña cafetería y pedi una manzenilla observe el lugar y era bastante bonito tambien puede observer dos chicas de mi mismo instituto,no me acuerdo sus nombres ,pero creo recordar que ivan al club de magia o algo similar, oh! Recorde que solo tenia una semana para escoger un club seguramente escogeria el club de tennis o si no de algun deporte ya que es lo unico que se me da bien,tome un sorbe de mi mazanilla que por cierto no me fije cuando llego y volvi a mirar hacia las chicas de mi insituto ahora estaban acompañadas con dos chicos que sabia perfectamente quien eras, ya que eran los mas acosados por las chicas, uno era Tadase Hotori según lo que tengo escuchado es bastante amable y educado aunque es guapo creo que es bastante afeminado, el otro era Tsuki... Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un apellido bastante dificil de pronunciar, el era bastante guapo y su talento...ah! Era la música.

Ellos cuatro estaban discutiendo algo importante, pero no me gusta meterme en asuntos de otras personas asi que volvi a tomar un sorbo de mi manzanilla, en ese instante me llego un mensaje de una compañera de clase, se había olvidado regar las plantas de clase y casi me suplicaba que fuera yo a regarlas ya que no podía, le conteste que lo haría yo. Acabe rapidamente mi manzanillas y mire otro vistazo a las personas de mi instituto ,pero se habian ido dejando el dinero en la mesa y las bebidas casi llenas, page y fui lentamente al instituto cuando llegue me fijé que el portal estaba abierto supongo que alguien se habria olvidado algo o algun profesor que estaría ocupado, subi por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para coger las llave de la clase una vez obtenidas subí hasta el cuaro piso, que era donde se localizaba la clase, coloque la llave en la cerrado y la girar la llave claramente abrí la puerta y os juro que no planeaba que me pasara esto,la clase se habia convertido en una especia de invernadero gigante, donde en el medio se encontraba una fuente donde , las cuatro personas de la cafetería se encontraban con unos trajes extraños cerre mis ojos fuertemente y sali de la clase cerrando la puerta con la llave sentandome en el suelo y apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta.

Listo es una pequeña introducion, los capitulos seran mas largos, esperon que dejen reviews comentado si os gusto. Y si teneis algun consejo para ayudarme porfavor decirmela

LA continuacion el lunes o mañana

Saludos y cuidense.


	2. el comienzo de la magia

Hola, hoy vengo con el primer capitulo, espero que os guste y en este capitulo ya habra algunos momentos amuto, pero no demasiados jaja. Recordad que shugo chara no me pertence.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

_El comienzo de la magia._

_

* * *

_

_**Amu Pov.**_

Despúes de ver esa escena tan dificil de asimilar me fui a mi casa muy inquieta, al llegar a mi habitación mire mi reloj aun no marcaban las ocho, agite el reloj y le grite "**¡porfavor que ya sean las once!**" obviamente no funciono. Con una mano toque mi pecho para notar los latidos de mi corazón que ivan demasiado rapidos, no se si ver esa escene fue buena o mala aunque quisiera que fuera de noche para acostarme y que llegara mañana,tampoco me gustaba esa idea porque alomejor tendria que encontrarme con esos cuatro y no me agrada demasiado esa idea.

Me dirige hacia la ducha poco a poco me empeze a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnuda abri el grifo de agua caliente y me adentre debajo del agua primero con una esponja y gel de cuerpo me lo expendi por todo lo cuerpo haciendo pequeños masajes despues con el agua me lo aclare, con champu masajee mi pelo y me lo aclare, cuando acabe la ducha me acoste en mi cama y me quede dormida.

_**Ikuto Pov. En el instituto 6:PM**_

_-_**¿Quien era esa chica?-**Preguntó tadase, aun como todos por esa chica cabeza chicle que acaba de entrar en la habitación que aparte de nosotros solo dos personas mas podian entrar.

**-No lo se, pero algo mas importante ¿como entro aqui?-**Dijo pensativa mashiro rima.

-**¡YAYA LO SABE!-**Exclamo mas bien grito yaya, en verdad me irritaba esta niña.-**Ella es hinamori amu va en tercero de secundaria, su padre es astrologo y su madre ve el futuro ademas es muy famosa entre los chicos...y sus aficiones son...yaya no lo sabe.**-nos informo yaya, a mi parecer es una chica bastante interesante.

**-quiza ella sea el ultimo nuestro ultimo miembro-**razono tadase

_**-**_**NO**-exclame-**Ella no puede , no podemos tener otro fallo y si le pasa lo mismo,que hariamos...**

Un silencio largo aparecio,despues se hablo que ivamos hacer con la cabeza chicle y se decidio que mañana hablariamos con ella y ella puede elegir si ser del equipo o no.

Al dia siguiente

_**Amu Pov.**_

Cuando me sono la alarma del movil para despertarme,hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera todo nervioso al recordar que tenia muchas posibilidades de hablar con esas personas,me quite mi pijama y la coloque en una tina con mas ropa sucia poco a poco me vesti mi uniforme y me peine, pero hoy era uno de esos dias que querias cambiar de peinado asi que en vez de dos coletas como lo llevaba normalmente , lo solte y hice dos minis coletas con broches de una "x" negra, desayune un vaso de leche caliente acompoñado de un zumo de naranja, cuando acabe cogi mi mochila , y camine hacia el instituto eso si como siempre escuchando musica ahora mismo estaba escuchando "my valentine de taecyeon en verdad era una cancion bastante bonita, al llegar vi a Tadase y a Ikuto asi que me oculte detras de un arbol,espero que no me vean, me asome afuera del arbol y estaban viendome.

-**Hola,te importa que te acompeñamos a clase,tenemos que hablar contigo-**dijo eso mientras señalaba a Tadase quien me saludaba con la mano.

-**Tengo prisa, asi que mejor otro dia-**Intentaba poner como escusa, pero por desgracia no funciono

-**Falta unos 20 veinte minutos, asi que hinamori-san porfavor acompañanos-**me dijo esto mientras me cogia de las manos y ponia una cara super linda.

Me solte de su agarre-**Vale-**Dije mientras despues suspiraba.

Anduvimos callados mientras las demas personas del instituto nos quedaba viendo a esto suspire nuevamente

-**Seremos directos, ¿tienes algun poder sobrenatural?-**me cuestiono Ikuto, esa pregunta me sorpendio demasiado, no se si deberia tomarlo por loco o por algun extraño sicopata pero por alguna razon tenia intencion de contestarle a todas sus preguntas.

-**...No, que yo sepa...¿vosotros teneis algunos,verdad?-**Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa al contestar las preguntas no se quien son ellas alomejor incluso son extraterrestres de otro mundo que quieren destruir la tierra o algo parecido.

-**¿poderes sobrenaturales? No seu si se pueden llamarse asi, pero podriamos decir que si mejor hablemos en otro sitio,porfavor esperanos en la salida al acabar las clase-**me dijo Tadase tranquilamnete,no sabia si fiarme de ellos,pero no me gustaria saber que pasaría si me negara.

**-Vale,os esperare-**cada vez mi nerviosismo aumentaba y le suplicaba a mi cuerpo que se calmara aunque por desgracia no funciono.

Despues de la conversacion estuvimos callados hasta que llegamos al instituto que nos despedimos y cada uno fue hacia su clase .

En las clases fue un aburrimiento,excepto quizas la de música ya que la profesora era bastante divertida y me gusaba mucho esa clase, cuando acabaron las clases mi nerviosismo empezo otravez, pera esta vez estaba mucho mas nerviosa

En el momento en que llegue a la entrada aun no había nadie, asi que dcide ler el tablon de anuncios ya que mañana sería el ultimo que podria unirme a un club y aun no sabia cúal elegir, pasaron 10 minutos y nadie llego, ¿sería un broma?, lo ves hinamori amu siempre fiandote de la gente ¡eres tonta! Me grite para mi misma,justo cuando pense eso vi como tsukiyomi se acercaba aqui y una vez echo se puso a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Había un silencio incomodo asi que decidi romperlo.

_**-**_**Pensé que no iva a vernir nadie-**le dije mirandole de reojo-**creo que ahora estot mas calmada.-**conclui.

**-Solo pasaron 10 minutos es que no tienes amigos-**me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-**Pues no tengo, siempre que **

**creia hacer alguno despues me hacian daño ademas no los necesitos...-**le dije como si el fuera mi amigo era una bonita palabra ,pero para mi una persona como yoes algo muy dificil.

-**Creo que eres una persona muy interesante-**me dijo a lo que yo me sonroje, en ese instante vinieron Tadase y las chicas.

**-Antes de ponernos en marcha vamos a hacer las presentaciones, yo me llamo Tadase Hotori y voy en tercero de secundaria encantado de conocerte-**me dijo con un tono algo alegre Tadase.

-**Yo soy mashito rima,si quieres me puedes llamar rima-**dijo mientras hacia un reverencia

**-Yo soy yaya y voy en el primer curso,espero que seamos muy muy buenas amigas-**Exclamaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-**Yo soy tsukiyomi Ikuto y voy en el ultimo curso.-**Dijo indiferente

**-Yo me llamo hinamori Amu y voy en el tercero curso,espero que nos llevemos bien-**Mientras decia esto hice una reverencia

-**Vamonos!-**dijo yaya mientras me cogia la mano y me arrestraba.

Cuando llegamos pude observar que era una cafetería bastante misteriosa, y al entrar había muy poca gente,Tadase saludo al que creo que sería el gerente y el le dio unas llaves, despues entramos en una pequeña sala donde habia solamente dos bancos que parecian muy comodos y una mesa entre los bancos.

Nos sentamos en forma de que me quedara yo sola en uno y los demas en otro,ahora me sentia incomoda,y me sentia como en las peliculas donde estaban en la sala de interrogatorios y los policias atacan de preguntas al sospechoso,yo me sentia igual.

**Ikuto Pov.**

Se notaba a simple vista que estaba incomoda,pero aparte de ella(obviamente) y yo nadie se daba de cuenta, y en un instante Tadase empezo hacerle preguntas como si fuera una crimininal,cada vez me cae peor.

-**¿Sabes como entrastes en esa sala?-**le preguntó directamente

**-no,yo solo iva a regar las plantas que teniamos en clase.-**dijo sin verlo su mirada estaba clavada en sus rodillas a lo que supuse que estaba muy nerviosa, mas de lo que mientras me levantaba y me sentaba a su lado ella me miro,me sonrio y movio sus labios que decian "gracias"

-**Ahora quiero preguntar yo-**Los demas se quedaron en silencio seguro que no se lo esperaban,esta chica si que es interesante,como nadie contstaba,pues lo hice yo.

**-Claro,pregunta este no es un interrogatorio-**le dije mostrandole una sonrisa de victoria a Tadase.

-**¿Que clases poderes teneis?..¿que sois?-**nos pregunto

-**Antes de nada no somos extraterrestres ni nada parecido-**ella afirmo con la cabeza-**somos personas que cuando eramos pequeños vivos la lluvia de estrella ...fue hace unos 10 años,¿la vistes?-**le pregunte, aun viendo la reaccion de Tadase quien se le notaba enfadado.

**-Hace unos 10 años...si me acuerdo-**Lo último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza

-**Pues quien los niños que le pidieron un deseo noble, le dieron un poder mágico.-**acabe,pero no me esperaba la reaccion de Amu.

-**¡MENTIRA!-**gritó-**mi deseo era noble,pero no se cumplio,hizo todo lo contrario-**no sabia a que se referia,pero seguramente fue algo traumatizante y demasiado triste.

-**Entonces seguramente era un deseo sucio-**Dijo Tadase,ha ese idiota querría matarlos con mis propias manos.

-**¿un deseo sucio?-**pregunto Amu,menos mal que no lo sabia, iva a contestar yo,pero Tadase se adelanto.

-**Es aquel deseo que es esgoista y solo mira hacia la persona que lo pidio.-**Buscando alguna pistola para asesinarlo, se lo dijo de la forma mas bruta que hay.

-**Mi deseo fue egoista**-De ella salio una luz negra y sus ojos no tenian brillo,bravo Tadase mira lo que conseguistes.

**-ACTIVANDO ESCENARIO ESTELAR!-**grito yaya, la sala se convirtio en un lugar gigante donde solo se miraban estrellas, este es un escenario que solemos usar para entrenar nuestros poderes.

Todos nos transformamos_**(n.a:su transformaciones son cada uno con su respectivo chara, pero aqui no existen)**_Ahora que empieza eliminar los deseos negativos de Amu.

* * *

Hola,aqui con el primer cap espero que os guste

la continuacion la pondre antes del viernes,pero **necesito 5 reviews** por que si no os gusta seria una tonteria subirla aqui un avance.

_**-¡Esta soy yo!**_

_**-ahora somos tus amigos**_

_**-perdona mi comportamiento**_

_**-yo te protegere pase lo que pase**_

_**-bailaba ballet,jugaba al tennis,iva a un coro musica, tocaba el violin y el piano y estaba aprendiendo el frances,pero lo deje todo.**_


	3. La  misión de las estrellas

Hola,aqui el segundo capitulo, al principio quiza esres confusas pero en este capitulo se explicara todo asi que espero que os guste y recordad que shugo chara no me pertenece. Y perdón porque tendré algunas faltas de ortografía ya que yo normalmente uso un teclado "QWERTY" pero el que tengo ahora no es asi que perdonen las molestias

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_La misión de las estrellas._

* * *

**Yaya Pov. **

Amu-chi ahora mismitio estaba en el aire con un aura violeta en un espacio que nosotros entrenamos, pero menos mal que era del menos nivel asi que se iva a cabar muy rápido asi podremos jugar mucho aunque seguramente tendremos que explicarle muchas cosas a Amuchi,no importa mientras me coma un buen helado,mientras estaba pensando Ikuto se había adelanto atacando a Amu justamente en el corazón y rapidamente la aura desaparecio y Ikuto cogio a Amu en los brazos,aunque os parezca raro creo que amu y Ikuto se parecen mucho,pero al mismo tiempo nada es algo confuso fui hasta donde estaban y salimos de la sala de entrenamiento mientras y volvimos a la cafetería y hasta que Amu no despertara estuvimos hablando y comiendo ¡todo esta muy rico!. Despúes de mas o menos media hora Amuchi despertó ahora seria el momento de contarle todo.

**Amu Pov.**

Me dolía la cabeza y mis útlimos recuerdos eran de estar hablando en esta misma sala aunque antes de pensar me interrumpieron.

**-Te contaremos todo lo que quieras saber y seguramente mas.-**me comunicó Ikuto seriamente.

-**Todos nosotros somos estrellas.**-Dijo Rima mientras tomaba sorbo de su té.

-**¿estrellas?¿como las del cielo?-**pregunte curiosa y confundida

-**Claro que no ,tonta, gracias a esa lluvia de estrellas, la que hablamos antes**, ** nos dieron estos poderes aunque claro lo de obtener poderes es mas complicado de explicar-**comentaba Ikuto.

-**¿y que haceis con vuestros poderes?-**en realidad esto era aparte de díficil de entender era algo que una persona no creiria entonces me pregunto porque yo creo hsta la última palabra que dicen...no lo sé.

-**Lo que hacemos es borrar la energía negativa de las personas-**decía Yaya mientras agitba sus manos en el aire y se emocionaba al decir-**y para que ahorres saliva amu-chi ya no hace falta que preguntas ya te digo lo que es.-**Ahora estaba mas emocionada,era muy graciosa-**Cada vez que una persona se enfada o se ponde triste la energía negativa de las personas se guarden en su cuerpo y cuando se enfandan o tienen tristeza mas de lo normal, su energía negativa sale de su cuerpo para "liberarlos" de esa energía hay que atacar al corazón aunque normalmente son fáciles según el color del aura es más dificil o más facil si tienen la aura violeta no hacen nada, si tienen el aura roja se pueden mover y defender ,por ultimo cuando tienen la aura blanca pueden moverse,defender y atacar...Y aqui acaba mi explicación espero que lo hayas entendido todo-**Finalizo Yaya

**-No entiendo mucho...pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo.-**Dije.

-**Fácil porque tu tambien eres una estrella.-**Ahora si que no entendia nada-**y tu deber como nosostros es liberar esa energía atacando a los corazones.**

Tendría que atacar a los corazones de a gente, ser una estrella mi cabeza esta hecha un gran lio porque yo hay muchas personas mas, no podría hacerlo.

-**NO-**grité,y todos me miraron-**no quiero hacerlo,no lo haré ahora tengo prisa asi que adios.**

No vi ninguna reación que hicieron yo solo me fui corriendo hacia mi casa aunque antes de parar alli paré cerca de un rio y me sente a relajarme. Mi cabeza me dolía, mis pensamientos estaban confusos desaba que mañana faltara a clases para dormir y que todo se aclare.

* * *

Listo este capitulo es mas pequeño a causa de los examenes bueno el siguiente capitulo sera muchoo mas largo y si veis el adelanto que puse en el capitulo anterior me equivoque ese es el adelanto del capitulo 3 ya que tengo 6 capitulos escritos me equivoque y siento subir este capitulo 1 dia mas tarde el siguiente capitulo lo subire como mas tarde el miercoles.


	4. el pasado de amu parte 1

Hola perdon por la

* * *

tardanza, pero es que tenia pocos reviews pero al final lo pense y subire este fic aunque nadie me de un review eso es lo que he decidido y aqui os doy el capitulo 3.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_El pasado de Amu_

_(Parte 1)_

_

* * *

_

**Amu Pov. **

Ya pasaron varios dias desde que negue ser una "estrella" o como se llamara , no creia esos cuentos

aunque me daban pena alomejor podrian ser ellos mis amigos vi mi reloj y era las once de la mañana gire mi cabeza hacia el calendario y vi que esl dia estaba marcado con un circulo rojo, hoy tenia que regarlarle flores a Jack.¿quien es jack? Jack fue mi primer padre adoptivo despúes que mis padres biologicos murieran, el era el mejor gracias a el aprendi a sonreir, a cocinar, a amar todo. A respetar aprendi tantas cosas con el. Me vesti con un conjunto que formaba de una camisa negra una falda entellada en la cintura de color blanca con unas medias algo gordas negras y unos zapatitos negros mientras que el pelo lo llevaba algo rizo y sin ningun accesorio co gi un pequeño bolso y sali al orfenato donde me criaron,donde conoci a Jack, sonrei por este pensamiento.

Me faltaban unos cinco minutos para llegar cuando vi a Ikuto y a los demas en ese instante acelere el paso para que no me vieran y por suerte lo consegui.

**Ikuto Pov **

Hoy estamos siguiendo a Amu segun Yaya era la unica razon para convercerla para que se uniera al grupo todos aceptamos aunque Tadase institio un poco porque pensaba que no respetariamos su espacio personal, que tontería. Cuando encontramos a Amu nos vio pero hicimos que no la vieramos y la seguimos persiguiendo hasta llegar a una especie de mansion , despues vimos en un cartel que era un orfanato.¿Porque Amu iria a un lugar como ese? Hablamos entre nosotros y seria mejor irnos , pero antes llego una mujer que aparentaba como unos 40 años y nos sonria espero que no piense que eramos ladrones o incluso algo peor.

**-¿Necesitais ayuda en algo?-**Nos preguntó nos miramos iva a sacar alguna escusa, pero Rima se adelanto.

**-Estamos siguiendo a Amu-**Vale ella definitivamente era tonta como se le ocurria deicr eso ahora seguro que nos tomaria por locos o nos echaria afuera.

**-¿a Amu-chi? ¿sois sus amigos? Si es asi porfavor seguirme-**Vale fue la unica reaccion que no pensaria que hiciera todos nos vimos entre nosotros y dudamos en hacerle caso , pero al final la llevo a una salita y salio un momento mientras decia que nos iva a enseñar algo.

**Amu Pov. **

Al llegar al orfanato salude a la gente que conoci y jugue con los pequeños hasta mas o menos la una de la tarde cuando llego a esa hora me fui del orfanato y me derigi a una floristeria a donde iva siempre para comprar flores, cuando las obtuve caminé al cementerio hasta llegar a una lapida limpie las flores secas y la lápida dejando todo limpio y dejando las flores, al acabar me ditigi nuevamente al orfanato.

* * *

Aqui un nuevo cap este tambien me salio corto pero es que tengo examanes aunque mañana es mi ultimo dia examanes biien , pero justo mañana tengo 5 0.0 aunque supuestamente es ilegal pero al cambiar los examenes de dia es lo que pasa.

**Si quieren dejen review **

_**pero eso me ayudara a hacer los capitulos **_

_**Besos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

__


	5. el pasado de amu parte 2

_P_erdón por subir este capitulo tan tarde tenia hasta el capitulo 6 pero he cambiado algunas cosas y he alargado los capitulos excepto este que es un poco corto porque no se me ocurrria muchas cosas pero en el proximo capitulo creo que son mas o menos mas de 3000 palabras Xd. Recordad que shugo chara no me pertenece.

_Se me olvido mencionar las edades de los per_sonajes asi que aqui estan,cuando aparezacan nuevos personajes al final de capitulo o en el capitulo os lo dire :)

Amu:15

Yaya:14

Rima,tadase:15

Ikuto:16

* * *

_**El pasado de Amu parte 2.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Estabamos en la sala esperando a que llegara esa extraña mujer, la habitación era simple tenia 2 sofás comodos, una pequeña televisión una libreria con muchos albunes antigunos y mas nuevos y una pequeña mesa entre los sofá los que estabamos en la sala: Yaya,Tadase,Rima y yo, estabamos callados sin decirnos una palabra hasta que llego esa mujer.

**-Antes de nada haremos las presentaciones, yo me llamo Sakura es un placer conocerlos-**se presento haciendo una uno por uno nos presentamos,ella se sentó en el sofá enfrente de nosotros.

**-¿sois amigos de Amu?-**nos pregunto algo dudosa de la respuesta que iva a obtener o eso me parecía antes de responder nos vimos entre nosotros ¿eramos amigos de Amu? yo creo que no, casi nunca hablamos no sabemos casi nada de ella.

**-Lo estamos intentando,Amu-chi es muy amable pero no se abre facil a la gente-**Dijo Yaya muy confiada, yo me soprendi a lo que dijo no sabia que la infantil Yaya pudiera pensar asi.

**-Jaja, Amu es asi, no se confiaba de nadie, bueno excepto de una persona-**¿excepto de una persona, que quería decir?

-**¿Porque Amu antes entro en este orfanato?-**le pregunté, estaba curioso todo lo que tenia que ver con Amu realmente me interesaba claro que solo es porque ella es una persona misteriosa, pero por nada mas...creo.

Ella me miro figamente,rio y me contesto.

**-Los padres de Amu murieron cuando tenía tres años, entonces la acojimos-**se limitio a decir,despues nadie dijo nada yo me sorprendi aun asi ella siempre sonria, bueno excepto la vez que se enfado con Tadase, estuvimos unos minutos asi hasta que nuevamente ella siguio hablando.-**Os contaré la historia de Amu, espero que no me interrumpais-**Todos afirmamos con la cabeza, esto estara muy interesante-**Como os habia dicho los padres de Amu murieron asi que la acojimos al principo ella no hablaba con nada y hacia todo ella sola hasta que una semana ,Jack volvio, Jack era el director del orfanato el fue el unico que no le tuvo pena a Amu y asi se puedo hacer a Amu ella poco se fue abriendo hacia las personas y contar con las personas todo iva bien ademas Jack le llevaba a un monton de fiestas,teatros,musicales era su favorita todo iva perfecto hasta que ella cumplio los 10 años entonces Jack murio para Amu fue una gran tragedia rompia cosas, gritaba hasta tuvo un intento de suicidio-**Estaba muysorprendido nunca pense que una persona como Amu puediera tener un pasado tan triste,ella siguio hablando despues de una pequeña pausa-**Los primeros 3 años Amu no hablaba con casi nadie y solo se limitaba a sonreir y los siguientes años se abrio mas ,pero creo que era para no preocuparnos mas ella aun siguia muy dolorida y en este ultimo año se mudo con unos familiares de Jack y buenos eso es todo.-**nos quedamos en silencio como le pudo pasar algo asi y ella aun esta sonriendo.-

**-Os acompañare a la salida, Amu debe de regresar dentro de poco y seguro que se enfadara si se entera de que estais aqui.-**Dijo Sakura mientras echaba una risita, nosotras la seguimos y nos despedimos, como no sabiamos que hacer fuimos al parque para poder hablar mas comodamente.

Al llegar al parque estuvimos hablando de lo que iva a suceder , y decidimos que se quisiera unir nos lo tendria que decir ella, antes de irnos le pedi el numero de Amu a Yaya que misteriosamente tenia casi todos los telefonos de quien iva al instituto y me fui a casa.

Al llegar a casa subi a mi habitacion, cogi mi movil y llame a Amu.

_LLAMADA TELEFONICA.(en cursiva)_

_**-Hola,amu-**__le dije , esperando su respuesta._

_-__**¿eh,ikuto?¿como conseguiste mi numero de telefono?-**__por su tono de voz estaba nerviosa, yo me limite a sonrei._

_-__**Tengo poderosos contactos-**__quería meterme con ella ya que era muy divertido hacerlo._

_-__**¿poderosos contactos?¿quienes?¿alguien tenia mi numero de telefono...?-**__me sorprendi po la última pregunta__ y recorde lo que Sakura nos dijo._

_**-Al parecer si, espero que no sea ningun admirador secreto , si no estaría celoso-**__solo quería meterme con ella, pero no se porque dije aquello , en verdad¿estaria celoso ? yo nunca estaria solo era para meterme con ella._

_-__**Que..que..di-dices eso nunca..po-podría ocurrir...¿para que me llamastes, solo para meterme conmigo?-**__estaba nervios, me rei, no precisamente te llame para meterme contigo pero me gustaria hacerlo mucho mas a menudo._

_-__**NO te llame para eso si no para invitarte una cita-**__bueno no era una cita cita era solo porque quería hablar con ella sobre algunas dudas nada mas._

_**-¿¡UNA CITA!-**__Me aleje el movil del odio ya que casi me quedo sordo, aunque me gusto su reaccion._

_-__**SI , mañana a las cuatro de la tarde acercarte al instituto te recogere y no puedes decirme un no por respuesta si no ire a tu casa ahora mismo y hare cosas que no te gustaran,bueno al principio no , pero despues te van a encantar.-**__queria que pensar mal para que se pusiera nerviosa._

_**-¡Gato pervertido!-**__¿gato?¿soy una gato para Amu? ¿y que contestacion es esa? es un si o un no.. bueno da igual seguramente ira o eso espero._

_fin de la llamada._

_**fin del capitulo **_

_**

* * *

**_

como os dije este capitulo sera un poco corto pero no demasiado el siguiente capitulo para el lunes asi que esperarlo y dejen **reviews.**_BYE BYE._


End file.
